Marcus has two numbers, $a$ and $b$.  When he divides $a$ by 45 he gets a remainder of 37.  When he divides $b$ by 30 he gets a remainder of $9$.  What remainder does he get when he divides $a+b$ by 15?
Explanation: Marcus has two equations: \[a=45n+37\]and \[b=30m+9.\]When he adds these he gets \[a+b=45n+30m+37+9=15(3n+2m)+46=15(3n+2m+3)+1.\]The remainder when $a+b$ is divided by 15 is $\boxed{1}$.